


Sleep Paralysis

by hannibrat



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Idk what to tag this as, Shrios, its short but i like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibrat/pseuds/hannibrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Strange that I should awaken now with so little time left."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Paralysis

To him, she was the oasis in the middle of a desert and he a lost soul dying of thirst. She was heat and fire in a long and cold winter, and he wouldn't mind if she burned him because at least then he would feel the heat her presence brought him. After so long asleep, he was finally awake, but with so little time. so little time.  
Be alive with me tonight  
And he does. He hates himself for his weakness but she pulls him close and he lets her. Its soft and sweet and fast and he pours his emotions into her and she pours hers into him. Her insecurities become his and the last wall he constructed around himself shatters into a million spectacular pieces.  
Siha  
She truly is a warrior angel.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've posted something in a long time so i hope you like it. it's super short but it's really all that my brain could manage haha


End file.
